Darkness and Light
by Grand Shogun of Riglar
Summary: Rating for some blood and language. A new person shows up to the Titans. His powers are unique, but he acts as if he's normal. But Slade wants him. And what can he do to divert him? Wonder who he is. Read and Review. New Chapters coming soon.
1. Default Chapter

1

Darkness and Light

This is a Tenn Titans Fan Fiction I have created. Ita about a person who has dark powers (no not like Ravens, she is a telekinetic.), but it seems Slade wants him, and he'll do anything to get him, but why? The answers lie, in the coming chapters.

The Coming of Night Wolf

The night is upon Center City, and the moonlight's reflection on Titan's Tower. Everyone is asleep. As a strange echo is heard through the hallway, Raven's door is open. Starfire and Raven chant by a crystal ball, gleaming with a blue aura around it. Soon the aura turns green and the chanting stops.

"Raven, why have we stopped chanting? Usually, we never stop," Starfire said. Her curious manner of Earth customs, but Raven's customs were much different. With her mind mirror, crystal ball, and her manner.

"To contact a spirit prophet, we must now concentrate all our energy into meditation. Soon we should see a spirit," Raven explained. Starfire was no different. Her customs and ways were the exact opposite of hers. Raven was more into dark things like spells and her dimension. Of course, she knew that getting Starfire into her customs was easy, but vise-versa, I would be very, very, hard.

As they began to focus, the aura turned yellow, soon a spirit began to slowly form in it. Starfire was amazed at the work they were doing. While Raven looked at it like a daily routine, which it was. The spirit continued to take form. As it was taking its last phases, they stopped.

"What are the answers you seek?" the spirit asked.

"Starfire, let me handle this," said Raven. But it was too late, Starfire got closer to the orb. Staring at it, she felt a slight burst of fear in her. Hiding it she began to look straight into it.

"Will there be anything here that involves war?" she asked. Starfire was not a fan of war, she wished to prevent it. This was one way she could find out. The spirit began to stare into empty space, after five minutes, the spirit blinked.

"A tear in peace shall come. The coming of one being shall bring the attention of one who's ways are most mysterious. He shall fight to grasp it. You must take heed of my word, when he comes, you must destroy him," the spirit declared. Suddenly, the sprit faded away and aura vanished.

"What did she mean?" Starfire asked.

"She meant someone will come, and another will try to capture that person. We have to make sure that whoever is after the person, we have to stop," Raven explained.

Starfire nodded her head, "Very well then. Good night Raven," she said.

"Good night Starfire," Raven said. After Starfire left, Raven closed her door.

Far outside the city. A figure is running. His speed is faster than normal people. As a rocky plateau separates him from the city, he jumps, but his distance is very long. About a mile outside the city. Still he runs, until minutes later, he reaches the city. Jumps on top of a building, and heads by the harbor.

"This map doesn't show an island in the Harbor. I probably won't be able to get in. But I guess this city is the spot. Or is it the area where 'they' are? I'll find out soon," he says. After that he begins to head nearer and nearer to the docks. After he reaches the last building, he suddenly vanishes.

Morning arrives and the sun reflects light onto Titan's Tower. Raven came down about an hour ago. Starfire was the last to come down. Raven is reading one of her books. Robin is reading the newspaper and watching the news. Starfire begins to fly outside the tower for cleaning. Beast Boy and Cyborg are fighting for who makes breakfast.

"Dude it's my turn to make breakfast,"said Beast Boy holding the spatula.

"No way man. I am not eating that crud three days in a row. I'm making Real Food!" Cyborg shouted.

"Guys. Guys! Calm down! Listen how about Cyborg makes breakfast and Beast boy makes side dishes," Robin explained.

"Well," said Cyborg

"Ok," aid Beast Boy finishing Cyborg's sentence.

After breakfast was over, Cyborg and Beast Boy headed to the Game station to play a robot fighting game. As Starfire returned from her cleaning. Raven finished her book and was heading for her room, until the alarm went off.

"It's Cinder Block at the subway," Cyborg shouted. The Titans went into the T-Car, and headed for the subway. Far ahead, the same mysterious figure was running towards the subway. As he neared it, he saw people running from a giant stone creature. As he entered, he saw he was not alone.

As the Titans entered, they saw the same figure fighting Cinder Block. He was a boy, had short brown hair. An X shaped scar on his right cheek, had a brown sack, a blue shirt jacket with a black shirt underneath. He had light blue jeans.

He begins to shoot dark blasts at him. These knock Cinder Block back into the wall. Cinder Block Charges at him and knocks him into the wall. As soon as he comes out, he changes. His hair turns white, his eye color becomes yellow, his nails become claws.

He charges and throws Cinder Block against the wall and shoots at him with a larger blast. As cinder block tries to Haymaker him, he vanishes. As Cinder Block searches for him. A swirling sniper blast defeats Cinder Block. As soon as he reappears, he changes to normal and collapses.

"Dude, who is he?" asked Beast Boy

"Don't know, but he needs help. Let's take him back to the tower," Robin ordered. As the Titans leave, Cinder Block escapes and returns to Slade's hideout.

"Good Cinder Block. You did exactly as I planned. Except for, him. Terra?" asked Slade.

"Yes," Terra said.

"I want you to follow our 'guest' when he's alone, bring him to me," Slade ordered.

"Yes sir," Terra responded.

That is Chapter One. I like it. Just to tell you, there is a thing I can't fix where all the chapters are shown. Can some One help me? Please? Well this is my beginning. Read and Review. New chapters coming soon.


	2. Search in the City

1

Darkness and Light

This is a Tenn Titans Fan Fiction I have created. Ita about a person who has dark powers (no not like Ravens, she is a telekinetic.), but it seems Slade wants him, and he'll do anything to get him, but why? The answers lie, in the coming chapters.

The Coming of Night Wolf

The night is upon Center City, and the moonlight's reflection on Titan's Tower. Everyone is asleep. As a strange echo is heard through the hallway, Raven's door is open. Starfire and Raven chant by a crystal ball, gleaming with a blue aura around it. Soon the aura turns green and the chanting stops.

"Raven, why have we stopped chanting? Usually, we never stop," Starfire said. Her curious manner of Earth customs, but Raven's customs were much different. With her mind mirror, crystal ball, and her manner.

"To contact a spirit prophet, we must now concentrate all our energy into meditation. Soon we should see a spirit," Raven explained. Starfire was no different. Her customs and ways were the exact opposite of hers. Raven was more into dark things like spells and her dimension. Of course, she knew that getting Starfire into her customs was easy, but vise-versa, I would be very, very, hard.

As they began to focus, the aura turned yellow, soon a spirit began to slowly form in it. Starfire was amazed at the work they were doing. While Raven looked at it like a daily routine, which it was. The spirit continued to take form. As it was taking its last phases, they stopped.

"What are the answers you seek?" the spirit asked.

"Starfire, let me handle this," said Raven. But it was too late, Starfire got closer to the orb. Staring at it, she felt a slight burst of fear in her. Hiding it she began to look straight into it.

"Will there be anything here that involves war?" she asked. Starfire was not a fan of war, she wished to prevent it. This was one way she could find out. The spirit began to stare into empty space, after five minutes, the spirit blinked.

"A tear in peace shall come. The coming of one being shall bring the attention of one who's ways are most mysterious. He shall fight to grasp it. You must take heed of my word, when he comes, you must destroy him," the spirit declared. Suddenly, the sprit faded away and aura vanished.

"What did she mean?" Starfire asked.

"She meant someone will come, and another will try to capture that person. We have to make sure that whoever is after the person, we have to stop," Raven explained.

Starfire nodded her head, "Very well then. Good night Raven," she said.

"Good night Starfire," Raven said. After Starfire left, Raven closed her door.

Far outside the city. A figure is running. His speed is faster than normal people. As a rocky plateau separates him from the city, he jumps, but his distance is very long. About a mile outside the city. Still he runs, until minutes later, he reaches the city. Jumps on top of a building, and heads by the harbor.

"This map doesn't show an island in the Harbor. I probably won't be able to get in. But I guess this city is the spot. Or is it the area where 'they' are? I'll find out soon," he says. After that he begins to head nearer and nearer to the docks. After he reaches the last building, he suddenly vanishes.

Morning arrives and the sun reflects light onto Titan's Tower. Raven came down about an hour ago. Starfire was the last to come down. Raven is reading one of her books. Robin is reading the newspaper and watching the news. Starfire begins to fly outside the tower for cleaning. Beast Boy and Cyborg are fighting for who makes breakfast.

"Dude it's my turn to make breakfast,"said Beast Boy holding the spatula.

"No way man. I am not eating that crud three days in a row. I'm making Real Food!" Cyborg shouted.

"Guys. Guys! Calm down! Listen how about Cyborg makes breakfast and Beast boy makes side dishes," Robin explained.

"Well," said Cyborg

"Ok," aid Beast Boy finishing Cyborg's sentence.

After breakfast was over, Cyborg and Beast Boy headed to the Game station to play a robot fighting game. As Starfire returned from her cleaning. Raven finished her book and was heading for her room, until the alarm went off.

"It's Cinder Block at the subway," Cyborg shouted. The Titans went into the T-Car, and headed for the subway. Far ahead, the same mysterious figure was running towards the subway. As he neared it, he saw people running from a giant stone creature. As he entered, he saw he was not alone.

As the Titans entered, they saw the same figure fighting Cinder Block. He was a boy, had short brown hair. An X shaped scar on his right cheek, had a brown sack, a blue shirt jacket with a black shirt underneath. He had light blue jeans.

He begins to shoot dark blasts at him. These knock Cinder Block back into the wall. Cinder Block Charges at him and knocks him into the wall. As soon as he comes out, he changes. His hair turns white, his eye color becomes yellow, his nails become claws.

He charges and throws Cinder Block against the wall and shoots at him with a larger blast. As cinder block tries to Haymaker him, he vanishes. As Cinder Block searches for him. A swirling sniper blast defeats Cinder Block. As soon as he reappears, he changes to normal and collapses.

"Dude, who is he?" asked Beast Boy

"Don't know, but he needs help. Let's take him back to the tower," Robin ordered. As the Titans leave, Cinder Block escapes and returns to Slade's hideout.

"Good Cinder Block. You did exactly as I planned. Except for, him. Terra?" asked Slade.

"Yes," Terra said.

"I want you to follow our 'guest' when he's alone, bring him to me," Slade ordered.

"Yes sir," Terra responded.

That is Chapter One. I like it. Just to tell you, there is a thing I can't fix where all the chapters are shown. Can some One help me? Please? Well this is my beginning. Read and Review. New chapters coming soon.

Chapter Two: Search in the City

I forgot to tell you, that this is when Terra is on Slade's Side. It's like a new version of Aftershock.

A figure approaches an unconscious figure. He goes toward him. As he gets nearer and nearer. When he reaches a gunshot is heard.

He wakes up. Seeing as it was only a dream. He finds himself in an unknown place. "Where am I?" he thought, "Come on Night Wolf, where are you." He gets off the medical bed. As he sneaks around the tower, before he can get to the exit, Cyborg finds him.

"Hey guys, looks like our friend woke up," Cyborg shouted.

"Really. That's good to know," Robin said.

Beast Bot messes around by keeping his finger close to Night Wolf's mouth, then, he bites Beast Boy's finger.

"Ow! He bit me," Beat Boy screamed.

"Well then. Don't point your finger too close to others mouths," explained Night Wolf.

"Funny," Beast Boy said..

"So what's your name?" Robin asked.

"My name is Night Wolf," Night Wolf said, "I travel around area's and I decided to come here. From what I heard you are The Tenn Titans."

"That's right," said Cyborg, "We saw you fight Cinder Block, very good."

"Yeah, except for that whole white air thing," Beast Boy said.

"That my green friend, is my key power. When I use it, my powers increase. Plus, I use it to get out of situations," Night Wolf explained.

"Oh. That was pretty sweet when you gave him that sniper shot though," Beast Boy said.

"You haven't seem half of it," Night Wolf said. After a few hours Starfire and Raven came down from their rooms. Of course Starfire began to crush Night Wolf the minute she saw he was awake. Raven, just left to her room again.

"Can't breathe," said Night Wolf, "Salvation. I'm...Night...Wolf."

"I am Starfire. And our cranky friend, is Raven," Starfire said. The first hour goes by quick, Cyborg and Beast Boy play the Game Station. Robin goes to upgrade his R-Cycle, while Starfire gives Night Wolf the Grand tour.

"Man you guys have the biggest place I've ever seen," said Night Wolf.

"Yeah, and there's still the island," said Cyborg.

"You know this place is nice, but I can't stay," said Night Wolf

"But why?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah c'mon man," said Cyborg.

"It just doesn't fell right to me," Night Wolf explained.

"OK. How about you go into the city and come bach with your decision," said Robin.

"OK," said Night Wolf. Night Wolf went to the top of the tower and jumped to a boat. As he entered the city. He saw the many people who lived here. He decide to hop the roof tops to see more. As he headed downtown, he saw (This creature is a combination of Plasmus, Cinder block, and Overload. You see this in After shock both parts.) Terra, but didn't know who she was.

"Never heard of you before," Night Wolf said.

"Well you do know. Plasmus, do what you need. My orders are here," Terra said. Terra hoped onto a floating rock and hurled boulders at Night Wolf. As he dodged, he threw dark spheres at her, but was shielded by her rock. Night Wolf changes but this time, his teeth become fangs. He jumps and hits Terra with his claws. She throws dozens of rocks, he dodges, but is hit with a huge boulder.

"Come with me, I can show you great opportunities," Terra said.

"I'd rather wait, you see I haven't mastered my powers yet, but I don't need to too beat you," Night Wolf explained.

His right hand becomes covered in darkness and hits Terra with it. She goes flying until she hurls a boulder at innocent people. As Night Wolf rescues them, his pupils vanish, a shadow covers his eyes. He jumps and tears off Terra's left shoulder pad. As she wraps her fists in earth, she punches, but Night Wolf goes on top of it and throws her into a wall.

As Terra forms a stone mallet, she hits Night Wolf, but he counters by hurling his darkness covered fist into her chest. She flies into a wall but comes out with most of her armor missing. She still had the bandages on. The final move was large tentacles coming in a cone shape, ripping Terra apart and draining her. But before it was finished, she vanished.

As Night Wolf was about to return to the tower. The Titans came.

"Did you see anything?" Robin asked.

"No, I didn't see s thing," Night Wolf lied.

Back at Slade's hideout:

"Did everything go as planned? "asked Slade.

"Yes," said Terra.

"Good. Soon his powers will overwhelm him, and then the final phase starts. Phase Two begins soon my apprentice," Slade said.

Chapter two, its good, and I hope you like it. Read and Review. Chapter three on it's way.


	3. The Loss of Night Wolf

1

Darkness and Light

This is a Tenn Titans Fan Fiction I have created. Ita about a person who has dark powers (no not like Ravens, she is a telekinetic.), but it seems Slade wants him, and he'll do anything to get him, but why? The answers lie, in the coming chapters.

The Coming of Night Wolf

The night is upon Center City, and the moonlight's reflection on Titan's Tower. Everyone is asleep. As a strange echo is heard through the hallway, Raven's door is open. Starfire and Raven chant by a crystal ball, gleaming with a blue aura around it. Soon the aura turns green and the chanting stops.

"Raven, why have we stopped chanting? Usually, we never stop," Starfire said. Her curious manner of Earth customs, but Raven's customs were much different. With her mind mirror, crystal ball, and her manner.

"To contact a spirit prophet, we must now concentrate all our energy into meditation. Soon we should see a spirit," Raven explained. Starfire was no different. Her customs and ways were the exact opposite of hers. Raven was more into dark things like spells and her dimension. Of course, she knew that getting Starfire into her customs was easy, but vise-versa, I would be very, very, hard.

As they began to focus, the aura turned yellow, soon a spirit began to slowly form in it. Starfire was amazed at the work they were doing. While Raven looked at it like a daily routine, which it was. The spirit continued to take form. As it was taking its last phases, they stopped.

"What are the answers you seek?" the spirit asked.

"Starfire, let me handle this," said Raven. But it was too late, Starfire got closer to the orb. Staring at it, she felt a slight burst of fear in her. Hiding it she began to look straight into it.

"Will there be anything here that involves war?" she asked. Starfire was not a fan of war, she wished to prevent it. This was one way she could find out. The spirit began to stare into empty space, after five minutes, the spirit blinked.

"A tear in peace shall come. The coming of one being shall bring the attention of one who's ways are most mysterious. He shall fight to grasp it. You must take heed of my word, when he comes, you must destroy him," the spirit declared. Suddenly, the sprit faded away and aura vanished.

"What did she mean?" Starfire asked.

"She meant someone will come, and another will try to capture that person. We have to make sure that whoever is after the person, we have to stop," Raven explained.

Starfire nodded her head, "Very well then. Good night Raven," she said.

"Good night Starfire," Raven said. After Starfire left, Raven closed her door.

Far outside the city. A figure is running. His speed is faster than normal people. As a rocky plateau separates him from the city, he jumps, but his distance is very long. About a mile outside the city. Still he runs, until minutes later, he reaches the city. Jumps on top of a building, and heads by the harbor.

"This map doesn't show an island in the Harbor. I probably won't be able to get in. But I guess this city is the spot. Or is it the area where 'they' are? I'll find out soon," he says. After that he begins to head nearer and nearer to the docks. After he reaches the last building, he suddenly vanishes.

Morning arrives and the sun reflects light onto Titan's Tower. Raven came down about an hour ago. Starfire was the last to come down. Raven is reading one of her books. Robin is reading the newspaper and watching the news. Starfire begins to fly outside the tower for cleaning. Beast Boy and Cyborg are fighting for who makes breakfast.

"Dude it's my turn to make breakfast,"said Beast Boy holding the spatula.

"No way man. I am not eating that crud three days in a row. I'm making Real Food!" Cyborg shouted.

"Guys. Guys! Calm down! Listen how about Cyborg makes breakfast and Beast boy makes side dishes," Robin explained.

"Well," said Cyborg

"Ok," aid Beast Boy finishing Cyborg's sentence.

After breakfast was over, Cyborg and Beast Boy headed to the Game station to play a robot fighting game. As Starfire returned from her cleaning. Raven finished her book and was heading for her room, until the alarm went off.

"It's Cinder Block at the subway," Cyborg shouted. The Titans went into the T-Car, and headed for the subway. Far ahead, the same mysterious figure was running towards the subway. As he neared it, he saw people running from a giant stone creature. As he entered, he saw he was not alone.

As the Titans entered, they saw the same figure fighting Cinder Block. He was a boy, had short brown hair. An X shaped scar on his right cheek, had a brown sack, a blue shirt jacket with a black shirt underneath. He had light blue jeans.

He begins to shoot dark blasts at him. These knock Cinder Block back into the wall. Cinder Block Charges at him and knocks him into the wall. As soon as he comes out, he changes. His hair turns white, his eye color becomes yellow, his nails become claws.

He charges and throws Cinder Block against the wall and shoots at him with a larger blast. As cinder block tries to Haymaker him, he vanishes. As Cinder Block searches for him. A swirling sniper blast defeats Cinder Block. As soon as he reappears, he changes to normal and collapses.

"Dude, who is he?" asked Beast Boy

"Don't know, but he needs help. Let's take him back to the tower," Robin ordered. As the Titans leave, Cinder Block escapes and returns to Slade's hideout.

"Good Cinder Block. You did exactly as I planned. Except for, him. Terra?" asked Slade.

"Yes," Terra said.

"I want you to follow our 'guest' when he's alone, bring him to me," Slade ordered.

"Yes sir," Terra responded.

That is Chapter One. I like it. Just to tell you, there is a thing I can't fix where all the chapters are shown. Can some One help me? Please? Well this is my beginning. Read and Review. New chapters coming soon.

Chapter Two: Search in the City

I forgot to tell you, that this is when Terra is on Slade's Side. It's like a new version of Aftershock.

A figure approaches an unconscious figure. He goes toward him. As he gets nearer and nearer. When he reaches a gunshot is heard.

He wakes up. Seeing as it was only a dream. He finds himself in an unknown place. "Where am I?" he thought, "Come on Night Wolf, where are you." He gets off the medical bed. As he sneaks around the tower, before he can get to the exit, Cyborg finds him.

"Hey guys, looks like our friend woke up," Cyborg shouted.

"Really. That's good to know," Robin said.

Beast Bot messes around by keeping his finger close to Night Wolf's mouth, then, he bites Beast Boy's finger.

"Ow! He bit me," Beat Boy screamed.

"Well then. Don't point your finger too close to others mouths," explained Night Wolf.

"Funny," Beast Boy said..

"So what's your name?" Robin asked.

"My name is Night Wolf," Night Wolf said, "I travel around area's and I decided to come here. From what I heard you are The Tenn Titans."

"That's right," said Cyborg, "We saw you fight Cinder Block, very good."

"Yeah, except for that whole white air thing," Beast Boy said.

"That my green friend, is my key power. When I use it, my powers increase. Plus, I use it to get out of situations," Night Wolf explained.

"Oh. That was pretty sweet when you gave him that sniper shot though," Beast Boy said.

"You haven't seem half of it," Night Wolf said. After a few hours Starfire and Raven came down from their rooms. Of course Starfire began to crush Night Wolf the minute she saw he was awake. Raven, just left to her room again.

"Can't breathe," said Night Wolf, "Salvation. I'm...Night...Wolf."

"I am Starfire. And our cranky friend, is Raven," Starfire said. The first hour goes by quick, Cyborg and Beast Boy play the Game Station. Robin goes to upgrade his R-Cycle, while Starfire gives Night Wolf the Grand tour.

"Man you guys have the biggest place I've ever seen," said Night Wolf.

"Yeah, and there's still the island," said Cyborg.

"You know this place is nice, but I can't stay," said Night Wolf

"But why?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah c'mon man," said Cyborg.

"It just doesn't fell right to me," Night Wolf explained.

"OK. How about you go into the city and come bach with your decision," said Robin.

"OK," said Night Wolf. Night Wolf went to the top of the tower and jumped to a boat. As he entered the city. He saw the many people who lived here. He decide to hop the roof tops to see more. As he headed downtown, he saw (This creature is a combination of Plasmus, Cinder block, and Overload. You see this in After shock both parts.) Terra, but didn't know who she was.

"Never heard of you before," Night Wolf said.

"Well you do know. Plasmus, do what you need. My orders are here," Terra said. Terra hoped onto a floating rock and hurled boulders at Night Wolf. As he dodged, he threw dark spheres at her, but was shielded by her rock. Night Wolf changes but this time, his teeth become fangs. He jumps and hits Terra with his claws. She throws dozens of rocks, he dodges, but is hit with a huge boulder.

"Come with me, I can show you great opportunities," Terra said.

"I'd rather wait, you see I haven't mastered my powers yet, but I don't need to too beat you," Night Wolf explained.

His right hand becomes covered in darkness and hits Terra with it. She goes flying until she hurls a boulder at innocent people. As Night Wolf rescues them, his pupils vanish, a shadow covers his eyes. He jumps and tears off Terra's left shoulder pad. As she wraps her fists in earth, she punches, but Night Wolf goes on top of it and throws her into a wall.

As Terra forms a stone mallet, she hits Night Wolf, but he counters by hurling his darkness covered fist into her chest. She flies into a wall but comes out with most of her armor missing. She still had the bandages on. The final move was large tentacles coming in a cone shape, ripping Terra apart and draining her. But before it was finished, she vanished.

As Night Wolf was about to return to the tower. The Titans came.

"Did you see anything?" Robin asked.

"No, I didn't see s thing," Night Wolf lied.

Back at Slade's hideout:

"Did everything go as planned? "asked Slade.

"Yes," said Terra.

"Good. Soon his powers will overwhelm him, and then the final phase starts. Phase Two begins soon my apprentice," Slade said.

Chapter two, its good, and I hope you like it. Read and Review. Chapter three on it's way.

Chapter Three: The Loss of Night Wolf

At Titan's Tower, the Titans and Night Wolf discuss about Terra.

"If she can form weapons, then why didn't she attack us. She'll be pretty tough to beat. But why did she attack Night Wolf?" Robin explained.

"I could configure my systems to copy her moves," said Cyborg.

"But we don't know how long it will last," Raven said.

"I can make weapons. But I don't know how mine will counteract with hers," Night Wolf said.

"Then you stay here," Robin ordered.

"Hey you can't order me. I'm not on the team," Night Wolf said. He ran off.

"Robin, you must respect Night Wolf. He has his own problems and he wants help, whatever he was going to say. It could help us," Starfire explained.

"Yeah man, give him a break," Cyborg said.

"He's gone. And Beast Boy went with him," Raven said.

"We need to find him. Whatever Slade's up to, I guess this is it," Robin shouted. Night Wolf and Beast Boy were at the Junk Yard. Whatever Night Wolf was up to, he needed Beast Boy. Beast Boy stood about a few feet away while Night Wolf transformed.

"Dude are you sure this is gonna work?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure, I just need you to fight me so I can focus," Night Wolf explained. Beat Boy changed into a gorilla and began to attack Night Wolf. As he dodged, he began to change slowly.

"Just a few more seconds," Night Wolf said. His hair was becoming pure silver. His eyes began to glow brighter, his fangs became sharper, his body became tighter in his jacket, and his claws became sharper.

"Stop. We did it! I knew I could go farther than that," Night Wolf cheered.

"So we doing anymore?" Beast Boy asked.

"No I'm fine, maybe another time. But I really want to test it out," Night Wolf explained.

"Then let's do it now," Terra shouted. Terra began by hurling boulder, separating Beast Boy from Night Wolf. As Night Wolf turned, Bolts of Electricity shock and drain Night Wolf.

"Night Wolf!" Beast Boy shouted. As soon as the Titans arrive, Terra puts Him and Overload in a dome and they vanish.

"Beast Boy what happened?" Robin asked.

"It's your fault. If you didn't put so much pressure on him, this wouldn't have happened!" Beast Boy shouted then he took off as a falcon.

"Do it," Slade ordered.

"No," Night Wolf countered.

"Do It!" Slade shouted. As he kicked Night Wolf, he jumped and bit off one of Slade's armor pads.

"Good.. Again," Slade ordered.

"Bite me you piece of–, Night Wolf said, but before he could finish, Slade tied him up and threw him in a cell.

"You don't get it, I have the power here, and I have yours, that's why I trapped you. You would reveal my powers to me. And now, I will make you beg for everything," Slade said.

"I'm nobody's pet," Night Wolf said.

"We'll see," Slade said, as he shuts the door.

Chapter Three. I know its short, but it is more like the introduction to Chapter four. Since I can't send it until Thursday, I guess you'll have to wait Read and Review, when its able again..


	4. Night Wolf's Rescue

1

Darkness and Light

This is a Tenn Titans Fan Fiction I have created. Ita about a person who has dark powers (no not like Ravens, she is a telekinetic.), but it seems Slade wants him, and he'll do anything to get him, but why? The answers lie, in the coming chapters.

The Coming of Night Wolf

The night is upon Center City, and the moonlight's reflection on Titan's Tower. Everyone is asleep. As a strange echo is heard through the hallway, Raven's door is open. Starfire and Raven chant by a crystal ball, gleaming with a blue aura around it. Soon the aura turns green and the chanting stops.

"Raven, why have we stopped chanting? Usually, we never stop," Starfire said. Her curious manner of Earth customs, but Raven's customs were much different. With her mind mirror, crystal ball, and her manner.

"To contact a spirit prophet, we must now concentrate all our energy into meditation. Soon we should see a spirit," Raven explained. Starfire was no different. Her customs and ways were the exact opposite of hers. Raven was more into dark things like spells and her dimension. Of course, she knew that getting Starfire into her customs was easy, but vise-versa, I would be very, very, hard.

As they began to focus, the aura turned yellow, soon a spirit began to slowly form in it. Starfire was amazed at the work they were doing. While Raven looked at it like a daily routine, which it was. The spirit continued to take form. As it was taking its last phases, they stopped.

"What are the answers you seek?" the spirit asked.

"Starfire, let me handle this," said Raven. But it was too late, Starfire got closer to the orb. Staring at it, she felt a slight burst of fear in her. Hiding it she began to look straight into it.

"Will there be anything here that involves war?" she asked. Starfire was not a fan of war, she wished to prevent it. This was one way she could find out. The spirit began to stare into empty space, after five minutes, the spirit blinked.

"A tear in peace shall come. The coming of one being shall bring the attention of one who's ways are most mysterious. He shall fight to grasp it. You must take heed of my word, when he comes, you must destroy him," the spirit declared. Suddenly, the sprit faded away and aura vanished.

"What did she mean?" Starfire asked.

"She meant someone will come, and another will try to capture that person. We have to make sure that whoever is after the person, we have to stop," Raven explained.

Starfire nodded her head, "Very well then. Good night Raven," she said.

"Good night Starfire," Raven said. After Starfire left, Raven closed her door.

Far outside the city. A figure is running. His speed is faster than normal people. As a rocky plateau separates him from the city, he jumps, but his distance is very long. About a mile outside the city. Still he runs, until minutes later, he reaches the city. Jumps on top of a building, and heads by the harbor.

"This map doesn't show an island in the Harbor. I probably won't be able to get in. But I guess this city is the spot. Or is it the area where 'they' are? I'll find out soon," he says. After that he begins to head nearer and nearer to the docks. After he reaches the last building, he suddenly vanishes.

Morning arrives and the sun reflects light onto Titan's Tower. Raven came down about an hour ago. Starfire was the last to come down. Raven is reading one of her books. Robin is reading the newspaper and watching the news. Starfire begins to fly outside the tower for cleaning. Beast Boy and Cyborg are fighting for who makes breakfast.

"Dude it's my turn to make breakfast,"said Beast Boy holding the spatula.

"No way man. I am not eating that crud three days in a row. I'm making Real Food!" Cyborg shouted.

"Guys. Guys! Calm down! Listen how about Cyborg makes breakfast and Beast boy makes side dishes," Robin explained.

"Well," said Cyborg

"Ok," aid Beast Boy finishing Cyborg's sentence.

After breakfast was over, Cyborg and Beast Boy headed to the Game station to play a robot fighting game. As Starfire returned from her cleaning. Raven finished her book and was heading for her room, until the alarm went off.

"It's Cinder Block at the subway," Cyborg shouted. The Titans went into the T-Car, and headed for the subway. Far ahead, the same mysterious figure was running towards the subway. As he neared it, he saw people running from a giant stone creature. As he entered, he saw he was not alone.

As the Titans entered, they saw the same figure fighting Cinder Block. He was a boy, had short brown hair. An X shaped scar on his right cheek, had a brown sack, a blue shirt jacket with a black shirt underneath. He had light blue jeans.

He begins to shoot dark blasts at him. These knock Cinder Block back into the wall. Cinder Block Charges at him and knocks him into the wall. As soon as he comes out, he changes. His hair turns white, his eye color becomes yellow, his nails become claws.

He charges and throws Cinder Block against the wall and shoots at him with a larger blast. As cinder block tries to Haymaker him, he vanishes. As Cinder Block searches for him. A swirling sniper blast defeats Cinder Block. As soon as he reappears, he changes to normal and collapses.

"Dude, who is he?" asked Beast Boy

"Don't know, but he needs help. Let's take him back to the tower," Robin ordered. As the Titans leave, Cinder Block escapes and returns to Slade's hideout.

"Good Cinder Block. You did exactly as I planned. Except for, him. Terra?" asked Slade.

"Yes," Terra said.

"I want you to follow our 'guest' when he's alone, bring him to me," Slade ordered.

"Yes sir," Terra responded.

That is Chapter One. I like it. Just to tell you, there is a thing I can't fix where all the chapters are shown. Can some One help me? Please? Well this is my beginning. Read and Review. New chapters coming soon.

Chapter Two: Search in the City

I forgot to tell you, that this is when Terra is on Slade's Side. It's like a new version of Aftershock.

A figure approaches an unconscious figure. He goes toward him. As he gets nearer and nearer. When he reaches a gunshot is heard.

He wakes up. Seeing as it was only a dream. He finds himself in an unknown place. "Where am I?" he thought, "Come on Night Wolf, where are you." He gets off the medical bed. As he sneaks around the tower, before he can get to the exit, Cyborg finds him.

"Hey guys, looks like our friend woke up," Cyborg shouted.

"Really. That's good to know," Robin said.

Beast Bot messes around by keeping his finger close to Night Wolf's mouth, then, he bites Beast Boy's finger.

"Ow! He bit me," Beat Boy screamed.

"Well then. Don't point your finger too close to others mouths," explained Night Wolf.

"Funny," Beast Boy said..

"So what's your name?" Robin asked.

"My name is Night Wolf," Night Wolf said, "I travel around area's and I decided to come here. From what I heard you are The Tenn Titans."

"That's right," said Cyborg, "We saw you fight Cinder Block, very good."

"Yeah, except for that whole white air thing," Beast Boy said.

"That my green friend, is my key power. When I use it, my powers increase. Plus, I use it to get out of situations," Night Wolf explained.

"Oh. That was pretty sweet when you gave him that sniper shot though," Beast Boy said.

"You haven't seem half of it," Night Wolf said. After a few hours Starfire and Raven came down from their rooms. Of course Starfire began to crush Night Wolf the minute she saw he was awake. Raven, just left to her room again.

"Can't breathe," said Night Wolf, "Salvation. I'm...Night...Wolf."

"I am Starfire. And our cranky friend, is Raven," Starfire said. The first hour goes by quick, Cyborg and Beast Boy play the Game Station. Robin goes to upgrade his R-Cycle, while Starfire gives Night Wolf the Grand tour.

"Man you guys have the biggest place I've ever seen," said Night Wolf.

"Yeah, and there's still the island," said Cyborg.

"You know this place is nice, but I can't stay," said Night Wolf

"But why?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah c'mon man," said Cyborg.

"It just doesn't fell right to me," Night Wolf explained.

"OK. How about you go into the city and come bach with your decision," said Robin.

"OK," said Night Wolf. Night Wolf went to the top of the tower and jumped to a boat. As he entered the city. He saw the many people who lived here. He decide to hop the roof tops to see more. As he headed downtown, he saw (This creature is a combination of Plasmus, Cinder block, and Overload. You see this in After shock both parts.) Terra, but didn't know who she was.

"Never heard of you before," Night Wolf said.

"Well you do know. Plasmus, do what you need. My orders are here," Terra said. Terra hoped onto a floating rock and hurled boulders at Night Wolf. As he dodged, he threw dark spheres at her, but was shielded by her rock. Night Wolf changes but this time, his teeth become fangs. He jumps and hits Terra with his claws. She throws dozens of rocks, he dodges, but is hit with a huge boulder.

"Come with me, I can show you great opportunities," Terra said.

"I'd rather wait, you see I haven't mastered my powers yet, but I don't need to too beat you," Night Wolf explained.

His right hand becomes covered in darkness and hits Terra with it. She goes flying until she hurls a boulder at innocent people. As Night Wolf rescues them, his pupils vanish, a shadow covers his eyes. He jumps and tears off Terra's left shoulder pad. As she wraps her fists in earth, she punches, but Night Wolf goes on top of it and throws her into a wall.

As Terra forms a stone mallet, she hits Night Wolf, but he counters by hurling his darkness covered fist into her chest. She flies into a wall but comes out with most of her armor missing. She still had the bandages on. The final move was large tentacles coming in a cone shape, ripping Terra apart and draining her. But before it was finished, she vanished.

As Night Wolf was about to return to the tower. The Titans came.

"Did you see anything?" Robin asked.

"No, I didn't see s thing," Night Wolf lied.

Back at Slade's hideout:

"Did everything go as planned? "asked Slade.

"Yes," said Terra.

"Good. Soon his powers will overwhelm him, and then the final phase starts. Phase Two begins soon my apprentice," Slade said.

Chapter two, its good, and I hope you like it. Read and Review. Chapter three on it's way.

Chapter Three: The Loss of Night Wolf

At Titan's Tower, the Titans and Night Wolf discuss about Terra.

"If she can form weapons, then why didn't she attack us. She'll be pretty tough to beat. But why did she attack Night Wolf?" Robin explained.

"I could configure my systems to copy her moves," said Cyborg.

"But we don't know how long it will last," Raven said.

"I can make weapons. But I don't know how mine will counteract with hers," Night Wolf said.

"Then you stay here," Robin ordered.

"Hey you can't order me. I'm not on the team," Night Wolf said. He ran off.

"Robin, you must respect Night Wolf. He has his own problems and he wants help, whatever he was going to say. It could help us," Starfire explained.

"Yeah man, give him a break," Cyborg said.

"He's gone. And Beast Boy went with him," Raven said.

"We need to find him. Whatever Slade's up to, I guess this is it," Robin shouted. Night Wolf and Beast Boy were at the Junk Yard. Whatever Night Wolf was up to, he needed Beast Boy. Beast Boy stood about a few feet away while Night Wolf transformed.

"Dude are you sure this is gonna work?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure, I just need you to fight me so I can focus," Night Wolf explained. Beat Boy changed into a gorilla and began to attack Night Wolf. As he dodged, he began to change slowly.

"Just a few more seconds," Night Wolf said. His hair was becoming pure silver. His eyes began to glow brighter, his fangs became sharper, his body became tighter in his jacket, and his claws became sharper.

"Stop. We did it! I knew I could go farther than that," Night Wolf cheered.

"So we doing anymore?" Beast Boy asked.

"No I'm fine, maybe another time. But I really want to test it out," Night Wolf explained.

"Then let's do it now," Terra shouted. Terra began by hurling boulder, separating Beast Boy from Night Wolf. As Night Wolf turned, Bolts of Electricity shock and drain Night Wolf.

"Night Wolf!" Beast Boy shouted. As soon as the Titans arrive, Terra puts Him and Overload in a dome and they vanish.

"Beast Boy what happened?" Robin asked.

"It's your fault. If you didn't put so much pressure on him, this wouldn't have happened!" Beast Boy shouted then he took off as a falcon.

"Do it," Slade ordered.

"No," Night Wolf countered.

"Do It!" Slade shouted. As he kicked Night Wolf, he jumped and bit off one of Slade's armor pads.

"Good.. Again," Slade ordered.

"Bite me you piece of–, Night Wolf said, but before he could finish, Slade tied him up and threw him in a cell.

"You don't get it, I have the power here, and I have yours, that's why I trapped you. You would reveal my powers to me. And now, I will make you beg for everything," Slade said.

"I'm nobody's pet," Night Wolf said.

"We'll see," Slade said, as he shuts the door.

Chapter Three. I know its short, but it is more like the introduction to Chapter four. Since I can't send it until Thursday, I guess you'll have to wait Read and Review, when its able again..

Chapter 4: Night Wolf's Rescue

The day grew late and Slade's patience shortened. Wanting Night Wolf to come out he began to blow up the door. This revealed Night Wolf and the cell covered in a shadow fall, the only part of him that was visible, was his glowing yellow eyes.

"Mammoth. Charge him," Slade ordered. As Mammoth charged, dark tentacles grabbed him and shocked him. Gizmo and Jinx were struck as well.

"Clever young mind, he will be very useful," Slade thought.

"If I could just get one more, I'll have enough to get the Titans," Night Wolf thought.

At Titans Tower, everyone was in the main room. Robin was trying to find out where he was taken. Beast Boy and Cyborg looking for traces of body odor or DNA . Starfire was searching the city, and Raven was meditating.

"It's all my fault. Slade has Night Wolf and we don't know where," Robin said.

"No traces of DNA anywhere," Cyborg said.

"Can't get a scent," Beast Boy said.

"If I can get a surge of power from him. I can find where he is," Raven explained.

"Let's hope Slade doesn't get him onto his side first," Robin said.

At Slade's hideout, he began to shoot the barrier, but the bullets were absorbed.

"Let me in. Over Load. Get him," Slade ordered. As Overload shocked the barrier, he became a simple chip, the energy was consumed by Night Wolf and a burst of energy flew into the sky. seeing this, Starfire contacted the Titans.

"I see a burst of energy at Per 41 (ring a bell?)," Starfire said over the communicator.

"He's there. Titans Go! Starfire wait for us," Robin said.

"So you bursted all you energy for nothing, bad move. You will join me, or you can die," Slade commanded.

"Really Slade, would I put all that energy for nothing. Overload may have drained me, but I drained him. So you can try, but you might lose your arm in the process," Night Wolf explained. Slade comes up to him and hold him by the collar and begins to punch him. Night Wolf never blinks and he suddenly kicks Slade away. As Slade points a gun at him.

"You can't stop a gunshot, so you will obey," Slade said. As he was about to pull the trigger, a Bird-a-rang flew into Slade's wrist and he dropped the gun.

"Well Titans I guess you came to save your friend. You may have got in, but you won't leave with your lives," Slade said. As he pressed a button on his wrist, the warehouse began to collapse. Slade and Terra escaped, while 200 of Slade's robots surrounded the Titans.

"200 against 6. And there's only 200 of them," Night Wolf said. Robin pulled out to bo rods and began bashing at four of the robots. Raven began to tear them apart until one hit her in the back. Cyborg caught her and was shooting at them while they attacked Robin. Starfire used her pillar move and took out 10-30 of them. Beast Boy changed into a T-rex and began to whip, bite and throw a few dozen out.

Night Wolf. He transformed and ran into four dozen or so. He tore through them like tissue paper. Shooting, kicking, biting, and tearing through the masses. As a piece of burning rock fell, it changed. It formed into a Black Star and began to create a whirlwind. Raven shielded them while the blast destroyed the warehouse. Raven teleported them back to Titans Tower so fast, bursts of wind swept the city and blew some robbers out of a bank.

"Freedom," Night Wolf sighed as he look into the city from the tower.

"Thanks. For the rescue. And I'm sorry," Night Wolf said.

"No. I'm the sorry one. Because of my actions, Slade caught you and almost got you. Believe me, I know what its like. He finds your weak spot, then uses it to conquer you," Robin explained.

"True. But I guess as long as I'm with you, I guess I'll be safe. But I'll join in case you need some firepower. Not that Beast Boy has enough after eating," Night Wolf said.

As the others laughed Beast Boy said, "Very funny."

"Well if you want to join, you'll need this," Robin said as he handed a communicator to Night Wolf.

"Does this mean he joins us?" Starfire asked. As Night Wolf nodded, Starfire hugged and with her strength, she crushed Night Wolf.

"Another roommate, just what I need," Raven said sarcastically.

"This is going to be fun," Cyborg said.

Chapter four, short but you will see how this affects the story. Chapters Five and Six are n new story of Aftershock, and Deception which you'll like. Chapter Seven........ You will see the coming of the most devastating of all groups, the-----. R&R


	5. Aftershock Pt 1

1

Darkness and Light

This is a Tenn Titans Fan Fiction I have created. Ita about a person who has dark powers (no not like Ravens, she is a telekinetic.), but it seems Slade wants him, and he'll do anything to get him, but why? The answers lie, in the coming chapters.

The Coming of Night Wolf

The night is upon Center City, and the moonlight's reflection on Titan's Tower. Everyone is asleep. As a strange echo is heard through the hallway, Raven's door is open. Starfire and Raven chant by a crystal ball, gleaming with a blue aura around it. Soon the aura turns green and the chanting stops.

"Raven, why have we stopped chanting? Usually, we never stop," Starfire said. Her curious manner of Earth customs, but Raven's customs were much different. With her mind mirror, crystal ball, and her manner.

"To contact a spirit prophet, we must now concentrate all our energy into meditation. Soon we should see a spirit," Raven explained. Starfire was no different. Her customs and ways were the exact opposite of hers. Raven was more into dark things like spells and her dimension. Of course, she knew that getting Starfire into her customs was easy, but vise-versa, I would be very, very, hard.

As they began to focus, the aura turned yellow, soon a spirit began to slowly form in it. Starfire was amazed at the work they were doing. While Raven looked at it like a daily routine, which it was. The spirit continued to take form. As it was taking its last phases, they stopped.

"What are the answers you seek?" the spirit asked.

"Starfire, let me handle this," said Raven. But it was too late, Starfire got closer to the orb. Staring at it, she felt a slight burst of fear in her. Hiding it she began to look straight into it.

"Will there be anything here that involves war?" she asked. Starfire was not a fan of war, she wished to prevent it. This was one way she could find out. The spirit began to stare into empty space, after five minutes, the spirit blinked.

"A tear in peace shall come. The coming of one being shall bring the attention of one who's ways are most mysterious. He shall fight to grasp it. You must take heed of my word, when he comes, you must destroy him," the spirit declared. Suddenly, the sprit faded away and aura vanished.

"What did she mean?" Starfire asked.

"She meant someone will come, and another will try to capture that person. We have to make sure that whoever is after the person, we have to stop," Raven explained.

Starfire nodded her head, "Very well then. Good night Raven," she said.

"Good night Starfire," Raven said. After Starfire left, Raven closed her door.

Far outside the city. A figure is running. His speed is faster than normal people. As a rocky plateau separates him from the city, he jumps, but his distance is very long. About a mile outside the city. Still he runs, until minutes later, he reaches the city. Jumps on top of a building, and heads by the harbor.

"This map doesn't show an island in the Harbor. I probably won't be able to get in. But I guess this city is the spot. Or is it the area where 'they' are? I'll find out soon," he says. After that he begins to head nearer and nearer to the docks. After he reaches the last building, he suddenly vanishes.

Morning arrives and the sun reflects light onto Titan's Tower. Raven came down about an hour ago. Starfire was the last to come down. Raven is reading one of her books. Robin is reading the newspaper and watching the news. Starfire begins to fly outside the tower for cleaning. Beast Boy and Cyborg are fighting for who makes breakfast.

"Dude it's my turn to make breakfast,"said Beast Boy holding the spatula.

"No way man. I am not eating that crud three days in a row. I'm making Real Food!" Cyborg shouted.

"Guys. Guys! Calm down! Listen how about Cyborg makes breakfast and Beast boy makes side dishes," Robin explained.

"Well," said Cyborg

"Ok," aid Beast Boy finishing Cyborg's sentence.

After breakfast was over, Cyborg and Beast Boy headed to the Game station to play a robot fighting game. As Starfire returned from her cleaning. Raven finished her book and was heading for her room, until the alarm went off.

"It's Cinder Block at the subway," Cyborg shouted. The Titans went into the T-Car, and headed for the subway. Far ahead, the same mysterious figure was running towards the subway. As he neared it, he saw people running from a giant stone creature. As he entered, he saw he was not alone.

As the Titans entered, they saw the same figure fighting Cinder Block. He was a boy, had short brown hair. An X shaped scar on his right cheek, had a brown sack, a blue shirt jacket with a black shirt underneath. He had light blue jeans.

He begins to shoot dark blasts at him. These knock Cinder Block back into the wall. Cinder Block Charges at him and knocks him into the wall. As soon as he comes out, he changes. His hair turns white, his eye color becomes yellow, his nails become claws.

He charges and throws Cinder Block against the wall and shoots at him with a larger blast. As cinder block tries to Haymaker him, he vanishes. As Cinder Block searches for him. A swirling sniper blast defeats Cinder Block. As soon as he reappears, he changes to normal and collapses.

"Dude, who is he?" asked Beast Boy

"Don't know, but he needs help. Let's take him back to the tower," Robin ordered. As the Titans leave, Cinder Block escapes and returns to Slade's hideout.

"Good Cinder Block. You did exactly as I planned. Except for, him. Terra?" asked Slade.

"Yes," Terra said.

"I want you to follow our 'guest' when he's alone, bring him to me," Slade ordered.

"Yes sir," Terra responded.

That is Chapter One. I like it. Just to tell you, there is a thing I can't fix where all the chapters are shown. Can some One help me? Please? Well this is my beginning. Read and Review. New chapters coming soon.

Chapter Two: Search in the City

I forgot to tell you, that this is when Terra is on Slade's Side. It's like a new version of Aftershock.

A figure approaches an unconscious figure. He goes toward him. As he gets nearer and nearer. When he reaches a gunshot is heard.

He wakes up. Seeing as it was only a dream. He finds himself in an unknown place. "Where am I?" he thought, "Come on Night Wolf, where are you." He gets off the medical bed. As he sneaks around the tower, before he can get to the exit, Cyborg finds him.

"Hey guys, looks like our friend woke up," Cyborg shouted.

"Really. That's good to know," Robin said.

Beast Bot messes around by keeping his finger close to Night Wolf's mouth, then, he bites Beast Boy's finger.

"Ow! He bit me," Beat Boy screamed.

"Well then. Don't point your finger too close to others mouths," explained Night Wolf.

"Funny," Beast Boy said..

"So what's your name?" Robin asked.

"My name is Night Wolf," Night Wolf said, "I travel around area's and I decided to come here. From what I heard you are The Teen Titans."

"That's right," said Cyborg, "We saw you fight Cinder Block, very good."

"Yeah, except for that whole white air thing," Beast Boy said.

"That my green friend, is my key power. When I use it, my powers increase. Plus, I use it to get out of situations," Night Wolf explained.

"Oh. That was pretty sweet when you gave him that sniper shot though," Beast Boy said.

"You haven't seem half of it," Night Wolf said. After a few hours Starfire and Raven came down from their rooms. Of course Starfire began to crush Night Wolf the minute she saw he was awake. Raven, just left to her room again.

"Can't breathe," said Night Wolf, "Salvation. I'm...Night...Wolf."

"I am Starfire. And our cranky friend, is Raven," Starfire said. The first hour goes by quick, Cyborg and Beast Boy play the Game Station. Robin goes to upgrade his R-Cycle, while Starfire gives Night Wolf the Grand tour.

"Man you guys have the biggest place I've ever seen," said Night Wolf.

"Yeah, and there's still the island," said Cyborg.

"You know this place is nice, but I can't stay," said Night Wolf

"But why?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah c'mon man," said Cyborg.

"It just doesn't fell right to me," Night Wolf explained.

"OK. How about you go into the city and come bach with your decision," said Robin.

"OK," said Night Wolf. Night Wolf went to the top of the tower and jumped to a boat. As he entered the city. He saw the many people who lived here. He decide to hop the roof tops to see more. As he headed downtown, he saw (This creature is a combination of Plasmus, Cinder block, and Overload. You see this in After shock both parts.) Terra, but didn't know who she was.

"Never heard of you before," Night Wolf said.

"Well you do know. Plasmus, do what you need. My orders are here," Terra said. Terra hoped onto a floating rock and hurled boulders at Night Wolf. As he dodged, he threw dark spheres at her, but was shielded by her rock. Night Wolf changes but this time, his teeth become fangs. He jumps and hits Terra with his claws. She throws dozens of rocks, he dodges, but is hit with a huge boulder.

"Come with me, I can show you great opportunities," Terra said.

"I'd rather wait, you see I haven't mastered my powers yet, but I don't need to too beat you," Night Wolf explained.

His right hand becomes covered in darkness and hits Terra with it. She goes flying until she hurls a boulder at innocent people. As Night Wolf rescues them, his pupils vanish, a shadow covers his eyes. He jumps and tears off Terra's left shoulder pad. As she wraps her fists in earth, she punches, but Night Wolf goes on top of it and throws her into a wall.

As Terra forms a stone mallet, she hits Night Wolf, but he counters by hurling his darkness covered fist into her chest. She flies into a wall but comes out with most of her armor missing. She still had the bandages on. The final move was large tentacles coming in a cone shape, ripping Terra apart and draining her. But before it was finished, she vanished.

As Night Wolf was about to return to the tower. The Titans came.

"Did you see anything?" Robin asked.

"No, I didn't see s thing," Night Wolf lied.

Back at Slade's hideout:

"Did everything go as planned? "asked Slade.

"Yes," said Terra.

"Good. Soon his powers will overwhelm him, and then the final phase starts. Phase Two begins soon my apprentice," Slade said.

Chapter two, its good, and I hope you like it. Read and Review. Chapter three on it's way.

Chapter Three: The Loss of Night Wolf

At Titan's Tower, the Titans and Night Wolf discuss about Terra.

"If she can form weapons, then why didn't she attack us. She'll be pretty tough to beat. But why did she attack Night Wolf?" Robin explained.

"I could configure my systems to copy her moves," said Cyborg.

"But we don't know how long it will last," Raven said.

"I can make weapons. But I don't know how mine will counteract with hers," Night Wolf said.

"Then you stay here," Robin ordered.

"Hey you can't order me. I'm not on the team," Night Wolf said. He ran off.

"Robin, you must respect Night Wolf. He has his own problems and he wants help, whatever he was going to say. It could help us," Starfire explained.

"Yeah man, give him a break," Cyborg said.

"He's gone. And Beast Boy went with him," Raven said.

"We need to find him. Whatever Slade's up to, I guess this is it," Robin shouted. Night Wolf and Beast Boy were at the Junk Yard. Whatever Night Wolf was up to, he needed Beast Boy. Beast Boy stood about a few feet away while Night Wolf transformed.

"Dude are you sure this is gonna work?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure, I just need you to fight me so I can focus," Night Wolf explained. Beat Boy changed into a gorilla and began to attack Night Wolf. As he dodged, he began to change slowly.

"Just a few more seconds," Night Wolf said. His hair was becoming pure silver. His eyes began to glow brighter, his fangs became sharper, his body became tighter in his jacket, and his claws became sharper.

"Stop. We did it! I knew I could go farther than that," Night Wolf cheered.

"So we doing anymore?" Beast Boy asked.

"No I'm fine, maybe another time. But I really want to test it out," Night Wolf explained.

"Then let's do it now," Terra shouted. Terra began by hurling boulder, separating Beast Boy from Night Wolf. As Night Wolf turned, Bolts of Electricity shock and drain Night Wolf.

"Night Wolf!" Beast Boy shouted. As soon as the Titans arrive, Terra puts Him and Overload in a dome and they vanish.

"Beast Boy what happened?" Robin asked.

"It's your fault. If you didn't put so much pressure on him, this wouldn't have happened!" Beast Boy shouted then he took off as a falcon.

"Do it," Slade ordered.

"No," Night Wolf countered.

"Do It!" Slade shouted. As he kicked Night Wolf, he jumped and bit off one of Slade's armor pads.

"Good.. Again," Slade ordered.

"Bite me you piece of–, Night Wolf said, but before he could finish, Slade tied him up and threw him in a cell.

"You don't get it, I have the power here, and I have yours, that's why I trapped you. You would reveal my powers to me. And now, I will make you beg for everything," Slade said.

"I'm nobody's pet," Night Wolf said.

"We'll see," Slade said, as he shuts the door.

Chapter Three. I know its short, but it is more like the introduction to Chapter four. Since I can't send it until Thursday, I guess you'll have to wait Read and Review, when its able again..

Chapter 4: Night Wolf's Rescue

The day grew late and Slade's patience shortened. Wanting Night Wolf to come out he began to blow up the door. This revealed Night Wolf and the cell covered in a shadow fall, the only part of him that was visible, was his glowing yellow eyes.

"Mammoth. Charge him," Slade ordered. As Mammoth charged, dark tentacles grabbed him and shocked him. Gizmo and Jinx were struck as well.

"Clever young mind, he will be very useful," Slade thought.

"If I could just get one more, I'll have enough to get the Titans," Night Wolf thought.

At Titans Tower, everyone was in the main room. Robin was trying to find out where he was

taken. Beast Boy and Cyborg looking for traces of body odor or DNA . Starfire was searching the city, and Raven was meditating.

"It's all my fault. Slade has Night Wolf and we don't know where," Robin said.

"No traces of DNA anywhere," Cyborg said.

"Can't get a scent," Beast Boy said.

"If I can get a surge of power from him. I can find where he is," Raven explained.

"Let's hope Slade doesn't get him onto his side first," Robin said.

At Slade's hideout, he began to shoot the barrier, but the bullets were absorbed.

"Let me in. Over Load. Get him," Slade ordered. As Overload shocked the barrier, he became a simple chip, the energy was consumed by Night Wolf and a burst of energy flew into the sky. seeing this, Starfire contacted the Titans.

"I see a burst of energy at Per 41 (ring a bell?)," Starfire said over the communicator.

"He's there. Titans Go! Starfire wait for us," Robin said.

"So you bursted all you energy for nothing, bad move. You will join me, or you can die," Slade commanded.

"Really Slade, would I put all that energy for nothing. Overload may have drained me, but I drained him. So you can try, but you might lose your arm in the process," Night Wolf explained. Slade comes up to him and hold him by the collar and begins to punch him. Night Wolf never blinks and he suddenly kicks Slade away. As Slade points a gun at him.

"You can't stop a gunshot, so you will obey," Slade said. As he was about to pull the trigger, a Bird-a-rang flew into Slade's wrist and he dropped the gun.

"Well Titans I guess you came to save your friend. You may have got in, but you won't leave with your lives," Slade said. As he pressed a button on his wrist, the warehouse began to collapse. Slade and Terra escaped, while 200 of Slade's robots surrounded the Titans.

"200 against 6. And there's only 200 of them," Night Wolf said. Robin pulled out to bo rods and began bashing at four of the robots. Raven began to tear them apart until one hit her in the back. Cyborg caught her and was shooting at them while they attacked Robin. Starfire used her pillar move and took out 10-30 of them. Beast Boy changed into a T-rex and began to whip, bite and throw a few dozen out.

Night Wolf. He transformed and ran into four dozen or so. He tore through them like tissue

paper. Shooting, kicking, biting, and tearing through the masses. As a piece of burning rock fell, it changed. It formed into a Black Star and began to create a whirlwind. Raven shielded them while the blast destroyed the warehouse. Raven teleported them back to Titans Tower so fast, bursts of wind swept the city and blew some robbers out of a bank.

"Freedom," Night Wolf sighed as he look into the city from the tower.

"Thanks. For the rescue. And I'm sorry," Night Wolf said.

"No. I'm the sorry one. Because of my actions, Slade caught you and almost got you. Believe me, I know what its like. He finds your weak spot, then uses it to conquer you," Robin explained.

"True. But I guess as long as I'm with you, I guess I'll be safe. But I'll join in case you need some firepower. Not that Beast Boy has enough after eating," Night Wolf said.

As the others laughed Beast Boy said, "Very funny."

"Well if you want to join, you'll need this," Robin said as he handed a communicator to Night Wolf.

"Does this mean he joins us?" Starfire asked. As Night Wolf nodded, Starfire hugged and with her strength, she crushed Night Wolf.

"Another roommate, just what I need," Raven said sarcastically.

"This is going to be fun," Cyborg said.

Chapter four, short but you will see how this affects the story. Chapters Five and Six are n new story of Aftershock, and Deception which you'll like. Chapter Seven........ You will see the coming of the most devastating of all groups, the-----. R&R

Aftershock Pt. 1

"Will you serve me?"

"Yes,"

"Obey my Every command?"

"Yes,"

"Serve me forever,"

"Yes,"

"Fight by my side forever?"

"Yes,"

"Will you? Destroy the Teen Titans?"

"I thought you'd never ask,"

Well you all guess who those two are. I redid the episode for Night Wolf, but I have to keep it on the same line or it's called editing sceptic.

A normal afternoon in Jump City. People are happy, nice weather, and the Titans are crusing around in the City with the T-Car.

"I can't believe you relax while a traitor is on the loose. I still say we should be more alert," Night Wolf explained.

"Relax, As long as we don't see them, we can relax," Cyborg said.

"That is pointless. From what we know, Terra could easily attack us without warning," Raven said.

"She's got a point," Robin said.

"Yes I agree with Robin. Terra knows are weaknesses and we should be finding a way to counter hers," Starfire explained.

"Come on guys nothing is gonna happen," Best Boy said. Just as the conversation ended, Night Wolf transformed (1), and jumped out of the car.

"He's nuts,' Cyborg screamed. Suddenly, a boulder flew into the T-Car and hurled them into the street. As they get out of the T-Car, they see Night Wolf growling at the smoke, which reveals Terra.

"Hi guys," Terra said. She hurls boulders at them while Robin throws explosive disks, which she shields with a wall of stone. Night Wolf jumps and tries o claw her, but she nails him into a wall with a stone hammer. Starfire hits Terra with some Star Bolts, and Terra knocks her down with boulders. Raven tries to hit her with stones, but Terra breaks her control and hits Raven with them. Beast Boy changes into a Gorilla, again Terra crushes him with a giant stone slab. Just as the Titans were about to hit her two stone animations came and fought for her. (I will not do the Slade/ suit thing because its so obvious).

"Darn. If she can do that, how am I going to get a blow on her?" Night Wolf thought. Raven surrounded him in her powers. As Night Wolf concentrated all his energy, he transformed (2) and summoned two dark wolves (giant size). They distracted the stone guardians, while the Titans focused their strength on Terra.

To their dismay. Terra unleashed a huge blast of energy, creating a crater in the area. The Titans escaped, and fled back to the Tower ( with an unconscious Night Wolf...again).

"He's out again," Cyborg said.

"Really?" Night Wolf said, "You should have believed me. Now look, she pounded away at us."

"But she is our friend," Starfire explained.

"Yours. Not mine," Night Wolf countered, "Next thing you know, she'll come here and throw us all into a pit." Suddenly Terra arrived and hurled a large boulder into Starfire, knocking her into the sea. Robin Jumped after her while Raven became Demon Raven, Terra was being thrashed by her until giant stone hands appeared and dragged her into the island's earth.

Cyborg and Beast Boy attacked her with the sonic cannon, and Beast Boy as a T-rex. Tera made a stone animation and it dragged cyborg down into the earth. While Terra used a stone hand and dragged Night Wolf into the sea.

Beast Boy took one look at her, but it had no effect. She opened a clevis in the ground, the Tower began to fall and she hit Beast Boy to near death. With him falling into the clevis, the Titans are defeated... or are they?

"Now its personal," Night Wolf said.

"No more trust," Starfire said.

"No more friendship," Beast Boy said.

"No more games," Cyborg said.

"Now she will pay," Raven said.

"Now... its over for her," Robin said.

AS Pt. 1. Short but so was that part. Pt. 2 will be longer and I will assure you, that after chapter 7, the truth will be revealed muahahahahahahahahahahahahah.


End file.
